The magic of hatred
by OOC writer
Summary: A story to explain why Petunia hates Lily.


The magic of hatred...

Petunia looked at her hands. 'What the heck just happened?'

Just a few seconds before a spark came out of her fingers and her doll, Miss Tilly, turned blue. And it was still blue, so she knew she wasn't imagining it.

"LILY!" Petunia called. She ran through the house looking for her sister. Lily ran up to her. "What?"

Petunia held up her doll. "Look!"

Petunia laughed. "You turned your doll blue. What did you wash it in the washer with some blue clothing?"

"No. I just touched it and it turned blue. It's like magic." Petunia stammered.

Lily laughed. "There's no such thing as magic."

"Y-yes there is." cried Petunia. "Watch!"

Petunia picked up the doll and held it above her head as she had just a few minutes before. There was another flash out of her fingers and the doll went back to normal.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Lily grabbed Petunia's hand. Another jolt made her hand go limp and then Petunia fainted.

Petunia awoke a while later and looked for her sister who was nowhere to be seen. And neither was the doll. 'Maybe she went to try to see how I did that.'

Petunia went looking for her sister. "Lily!"

"Yes." Lily said and she appeared out of nowhere. How did she do that?

"Oh my gosh! So we can both do it. Cool!" Petunia smiled.

"Um, I don't know. When I was looking at your hand there was a jolt of... something and I could feel the magic in me."

"Where's the doll. I know I can do that thing with the doll!" Petunia shrieked. "Get me the doll."

Lily closed her eyes and looked like she was thinking really hard. Suddenly there was a pop and the doll appeared in her hands. She handed the doll to Petunia. The doll was blue again. Lily must have been practicing with it. Petunia raised it above her head once more, but nothing happened.

"You... you took my magic." Petunia said accusingly.

"How would I do that?" Lily sneered. "You never had magic. You're just jealous of my powers."

"MOM, DAD. COME HERE QUICK!" Lily shouted in a screechy voice. There was the sound of running. Their parents came around the corner.

"What. What's wrong?" Their mother asked.

"Mommy look..." Lily said before disappearing into thin air. There was a pop and she appeared again on the other side of the room.

The mom screamed and Lily walked over. "It's okay mom. I can do magic."

"No, I c..." A cottony feeling filled her mouth and Petunia couldn't talk.

The mother laughed. "Honey, there's no such thing as magic. You should know that, you're eleven."

"Mom, you just saw me disappear and reappear. How can you say there's no magic after that?"

Suddenly there was a thud on the side of their house. Her mother ran to the door and there was a big yellow envelope on the patio. Her mother picked it up and looked at it startled. "LILY!"

Lily ran over and stared at the envelope in her mothers hand and hollered. "Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. See I told you!"

Lily took the envelope from her mother and opened it. She read the letter and looked up. "I'm accepted to this school."

"Honey, I'm so proud of you. I can't believe we have a witch in the family." She hugged Lily really tight. Petunia was sad and she started to cry. Nobody seemed to notice so she ran upstairs. Her mother came up a few minutes later.

"Honey, it's okay. You're probably just too young for that school. Maybe you're a witch and you just haven't gotten your powers yet."

Petunia looked at her mother amazed. "I had powers. She stole them."

"Sweetie, I don't think you can steal others powers." Her mother smiled. "Don't worry, if your sister has powers I'm sure you will too."

Petunia smiled. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe she'd get her powers back in a few years.

Ten years later Petunia got a letter from Lily.

'Petunia,

Please forgive me. I didn't mean to steal your magic. If I could give it back I would. Will

you please get rid of that restraining order. I want to see you and tell you about what's

been happening. I have a lot to tell you. I'm still your sister.

Love you lots,

Lily'

Petunia looked at the letter and grew mad. She wasn't sad she took her powers. She had meant to, Petunia was sure of it. Petunia crushed the letter and threw it in the garbage.

A few days later a little boy appeared on the step in front of her house. She promised herself then that he would not go to Hogwarts and that she'd take his powers one day.


End file.
